Home
by Nightworldlove
Summary: UA - Korrasami week '14 - Day five; Home. Korra and Asami have decided to move in together and so, they're gonna make sure it is truly their home, which requires paint and ... other stuff.


The fifth prompt(/entry) for Korrasami week 2014! A very happy, fluffy and a it sassy :') Because, sometimes both of them just are. I really enjoyed writing this one!

I hasn't been beta'd yet, but I want to thank _**crackpairingprincess **_in advance, she's amazing and I'm happy to have her as my beta-reader! ;D

* * *

><p>An hour, eighteen minutes and twelve color samples later, the two women still hadn't made up their minds. Asami waved off another guy from the store who approached them, she made it clear they didn't need any help.<p>

"No, sir! Please, we _do_ need your help!" Korra called, receiving a glare from Asami. "_What_? C'mon Asami, we've been in this damn depot store for three hours. I'm not planning to spend the night here, if you don't mind," Korra said, responding to Asami's glare.

"We haven't been here _that _long, Korra. Don't exaggerate." Korra raised an eyebrow and snorted. "It's only been two hours and forty minutes," Asami protested. Korra just looked at her with a straight face.

"Exactly my point, let's not make it three hours." Asami huffed and placed one hand on her hip, looking fabulously as she did. Korra shook her head with a chuckle, gave Asami a playful push and showed the guy all the color samples when he reached the two of them.

"What can I help you wi—" The man stared at the samples and nodded understandingly. "Oh. I see. Living- bed- or bathroom?"

"Living room," they answered in sync, then chuckled as they realized.

"Okay, so have you thought of maybe combining some of the colors together?" Both girls nodded, clearly not having been able to figure out which colors to combine together quite yet. "Can I try something?" he asked and again both Korra and Asami nodded. The man put some samples together and caused the two to stare in amazement. It didn't take any more than just ten minutes when they figured out what colors to use in which rooms.

.

"I'm so excited!" Korra cheered, throwing her arms up in the air, emphasizing her statement. Asami laughed pleasantly and nodded in agreement.

"As am I, can't wait to begin. It'll look so good!" They got all the cans, brushes and other tools in the back of the car and got into the car. Korra got out again after two seconds, running with the cart in her hands and politely returning it to the line of carts where they got it from. Asami smiled and blew Korra a kiss, receiving one back right away. Asami sighed happily and leaned over as Korra got into the car, pressing her lips onto Korra's.

"Now _that_ is a nice surprise, what did I deserve that on?" Korra said, not much louder than a whisper.

"Just being yourself," Asami answered, planting another kiss on Korra's lips. Their kiss deepened and Asami forgot all about the keys she'd already turned and started the engine. It was when the car shot forward a little, Asami pulled back and hit the brake. "Oops…" Korra laughed and winked at Asami teasingly, to which Asami responded with sticking out her tongue to her girlfriend.

"I'll be myself, if you'll drive and make sure we get home in one piece," Korra teased.

"You watch your mouth, woman," Asami said, trying to sound threatening and failing. Because it was impossible for her to seriously threaten her girlfriend, she loved Korra too much.

"Don't worry, I'll save the dirty talk for tonight," Korra replied with a straight face, bursting out in laughter only a few seconds later. She received a playful slap from the engineer and laughed even harder. "Sorry, it got out before I knew it." Asami rolled with her eyes and drove out of the parking lot and onto the road, heading home.

"Just you wait," she mumbled with a smirk and pushed the gas-pedal down with her foot as the light turned green. She smiled as she saw Korra hanging her arm out of the window that was rolled down, not afraid and fully trusting Asami's driving abilities.

"Ready when you are, babe," Korra responded. Surprising Asami, who thought Korra hadn't heard her; again the Avatar proved her wrong. Just like the thousand times before, and probably many times after this one.

"We'll see about that…"

.

Most of the loft's walls were finished, just the walls of the bed- and bathroom still had to be done. The girls looked around and admired their work, proud of themselves.

"All done!" Korra cheered with a big smile, placing her hands on her hips so her arms could rest.

"Not quite… You missed a spot, babe." Korra looked at Asami and raised an eyebrow, because she had made sure she didn't miss anything.

"Where? Because I don't see it?" Asami smirked and pressed the brush against Korra's right cheek, the one that was facing her.

"Right there," she mused with a chuckle and stuck out her tongue. Korra gasped, let her jaw drop and slowly turned her head to face Asami. "Oops?" Korra snorted as she took revenge by pressing her paint brush against the top of Asami's nose in return. "Oh!"

"You should've seen that one coming, _literally_!" Korra laughed at the light blue dot on Asami's nose, it looked extremely funny for some reason.

"Just like you should've seen—" Asami smirked and pressed her brush against the Avatar's forehead, pulling down over the length of Korra's face. "that one." For a moment the engineer considered to paint an arrow on Korra's forehead too, but she didn't get the chance as Korra brought her brush to Asami's neck; leaving a light blue streak behind.

"Come here you!" Korra called, dropping her paint brush before running after Asami. Who ran across the loft's big open space, leaving her brush behind on the foil that protected the floor from paint dripping onto it. "I'll catch you anyway and you know it!"

"Oh, do I?" Asami responded, laughing excitedly. She hid after one of the panels and shoved it to the side, closing that part of their open bedroom. Unfortunately, the panels didn't move as smoothly as she hoped and caused Korra to catch her from the other side.

"Now you do; gotcha!" Korra wrapped her arms around Asami's waist from behind, hugging her girlfriend and feeling Asami's hands on top of hers.

"You already caught me, years ago," Asami whispered dreamily, taking one of Korra's hands in both of her own. She lifted the darker skinned hand up and brought it close to her face, pressing a kiss on the back of Korra's hand. "And I'm glad you did," she continued, voice soft.

"So am I, beautiful. Every day I feel extremely lucky, to have you and have the honor to call you my girlfriend…" Asami felt the warm breath against her back as Korra spoke, it sent a pleasant shiver through her spine. She turned around and caught Korra in her arms, who wasn't expecting Asami's sudden movement. The engineer giggled and pulled her girlfriend along with her, onto the mattress on the floor.

.

"Can we just lie here for a few hours? We'll finish painting the rest of the walls tomorrow, I just wanna lie down with you…" Korra muttered against the taller girl's throat, playing with a strand of her girlfriend's long black hair. Asami shrugged while humming, not minding the idea of it. But her stomach protested, clearly in need of some food. "After we had dinner," Korra noted with a chuckle, causing Asami to chuckle as well.

"That—" Asami pressed a kiss on top of the brunette's head lovingly. "Sounds amazing," she continued and pressed her nose in Korra's hair. There were a few strands of hair that had escaped from the elastic that kept the Avatar's short hair in a little ponytail; it looked extremely adorable. "Cutie."

"M'not cute," Korra sputtered, burying her face in order to keep Asami from seeing the blush on her cheeks.

"Yes, you _are_. You're _adorable_," Asami teased and tickled Korra's side, which was bare due the shirt that had crept up. She felt Korra's body tremble, figuring that her girlfriend was trying not to give in and burst out in laughter. "Admit it," she continued, just like her hands continued to tickle Korra's belly and sides.

"N-no—" Immediately Korra realized that it was a mistake to speak; she couldn't hold in the laughter anymore and just kept going as Asami's fingers kept tickling her. "'S-sami!"

"Yes, gorgeous?" Asami asked in her most innocent voice possible.

"S-st-top!" Korra's body was shaking and squirming, trying to free itself from the tickle death. "P-ple-ase!" Her stomach started to ache and tears were rolling down her cheeks; still laughing.

"Say it…" But the Avatar was stubborn and shook her head, not willing to give up, not _yet_. Korra's hands tried to get a hold of Asami's wrists, but the attempt was useless. The engineer smirked victoriously, watching her girlfriend squirm and beg her to stop. "Say it and I'll treat you on your favorite food…"

As Korra heard what Asami offered in exchange of surrender, she held up both her hands in the air. "Oka-okay! You win!"

"What was that?" Asami teased.

"_You win!_" Korra surrendered and _finally _the engineer pulled her hands back, allowing the Avatar to breathe. "Don't you dare tell me now that you just said that to make me say it," Korra said in between the deep in- and exhales, still trying to catch her breath.

"Nah, I'm not _that _evil. My heart wouldn't allow me to," Asami soothed and pressed a kiss on her girlfriend's flustered cheek, tasting some tears. "So, I'm gonna go downstairs to make the call and order the fo—"

"You sure about that?" Korra interrupted. Asami cocked her head and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Eh, yes? Why?"

"Considering you're only wearing underwear and a very … exposing top?" she answered, pointing at Asami's body. She saw Asami follow her finger and finally gasp in realization. "Not that I mind…" Korra mused, biting her lower lip to only emphasize her statement.

"What a surprise," Asami replied, rolling her eyes. "Do you have a better idea?" Korra thought for a moment and nodded, smiling brightly.

"I'll go make the call, meanwhile you can close the cans with left-over paint and wrap the brushes in that plastic foil stuff," Korra said, already on her way to the door of their loft.

"I could've known…" the engineer sighed. But then she chuckled; Korra's plan had succeeded, _again_. "Make sure to return that cute butt of yours as fast as possible," she said with a wink and blew the brunette a kiss.

"As fast as a Sato mobile, babe," Korra replied, pretending she caught the kiss and pressed her hand on her lips.

.

"Spirits, these noodles are _so good_. Seriously, I'm having a mouth-gasm, yum!" the Avatar said rapturously. Asami snorted and almost choked in a piece of chicken she just started to swallow, Korra quickly put down her bowl and chopsticks in order to help, but Asami held hand up.

"I'm okay," she coughed and managed to swallow the piece of meat and breathe again. "You and your mouth-gasms." A few more coughs followed and Asami gladly accepted the glass of water Korra handed her. She downed half the glass and handed it back to the Avatar.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to have you almost killed—"

"Oh, well _that_ is a relief!" Asami interrupted jokingly and fed Korra some off her own noodles. "Here." She watched as her girlfriend chewed and waited for her to respond. "And?"

"Not bad, not bad at _all_," Korra admitted, although Asami's noodles tasted very different from hers. She fed Asami a bit of her noodles in return, prompting she had to taste it when Asami refused at first. "I got different noodles this time, babe. Come on, try it!" She smiled as Asami opened her mouth, allowing Korra to feed her and chewing carefully.

"You're right, these are _much_ better than your usual noodle choice," Asami said and finished the last bit of her own noodles.

"Hey, for the record; I have _great_ taste!"

"We'll see about that when we get the furniture," Asami teased and tackled Korra right when the Avatar had put her bowl aside as well. "But sometimes, yes, you do."

"I mean, look at you! I do have some _really_ good taste…" Korra replied, her hands pinned down next to her head on the floor. "You even _taste_ great, so… Does that give me bonus points?" Korra squeezed one eye shut, grinning and preparing to receive a punch in the shoulder.

"Depends, maybe you should get another taste, Avatar…" Asami whispered with a smirk, a sudden craving for Korra filled her body. It was time to officially inaugurate their new place, which was now their home. Korra mimicked Asami's smirk and pulled the engineer closer with her legs which were wrapped around Asami's middle.

"Challenge accepted…"


End file.
